


the sky is the ultimate bridge

by discopolice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/pseuds/discopolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Magma drags Team Aqua camping for reasons and yeah, basically this is fluff without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky is the ultimate bridge

The sky is the ultimate bridge between water and land. Whether on one or the other, the sky hangs above, all-seeing, the connector. There is an old legend that if you look into the stars long enough, you will see your true love’s face.

Air at this altitude is thin, and though Maxie is used to it, Archie is not. Though his bravado wouldn’t show it when the sun was up, Maxie finds it more obvious now: even as Archie sleeps, he feels the soft wisps of deep breaths against his skin. Archie’s head lies on him, his arm slung around Maxie’s waist, as Maxie looks up at the night sky.

The sky, and whatever lies beyond it. There are no artificial lights here to impede a view of the stars – what majestic things, tremendous flowing balls of plasma, lava in an endless sea. Arceus above, is this what it’s like to be a boat atop a cracking wave? The galaxy’s sea of stars, whipping and knocking about the sweet ache in his heart – is that what it’s like?

Maxie knows that even when matter touches, there is a tiny space left between. At the subatomic level, there is an impenetrable divide between Archie’s cheek, Archie’s hair, and his own rising and falling chest. It is not enough; Maxie needs to be closer, ever closer, until their minds and bodies fuse into one.

The water cools the lava’s fire. Each affects the other, but they may never truly touch.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Archie’s sleepy voice prompts Maxie to look down; his vision is blurry without his glasses. Still, he can see Archie’s bleary eyes in his head. Something about it – the idea of Archie looking up from his chest, maybe with a little smile - warms his chest against the cool air.

Maxie does not answer; he instead rolls onto his side. Archie obediently snuggles back into him, and they lie together like spoons in the night. Maxie feels the press of Archie’s back against him, the little sighs and shudders in his breath, almost as vividly as he imagines he would did that impenetrable space not exist.

Archie asks again. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Maxie presses a kiss to the base of Archie’s neck to hide his smile.

The sky is the ultimate bridge between water and land. As Archie’s fingers lace between Maxie’s, as their teams sleep around them, Maxie feels it bridging them, too.


End file.
